<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snippets of pre-twin life by Evie_12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430425">Snippets of pre-twin life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_12/pseuds/Evie_12'>Evie_12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kingsman's double trouble [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha Merlin (Kingsman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hartwin, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Pregnancy Cravings, chocolate cake, little bit of crack and fluff i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_12/pseuds/Evie_12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some random little snippets of Eggsy and Harry during Eggsy's pregnancy with the twins. There's no timeline to this so the chapters can be read in any order and most likely won't relate to each other. They'll probably range from the 600-3,000 word mark so they'll mostly be short.</p><p>Rating and tags may change as we go along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/cake, Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kingsman's double trouble [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Any time is cake time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought a mini-series of the moments shared in the time before the twins were born would be a fun way to get out ideas I have but don't want to write proper fics for. They'll only be short and none will really be that impacting on the rest of the series so they're just for fun really.</p><p>Any thing you want to see give us shout either in the comments or on tumblr at coffeetalkbaby . </p><p>Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry woke up to a chill running down his back from where the covers had slipped away. He turned over to cuddle back up to Eggsy but was met with his empty side of the bed. The sheets were cool meaning his omega had been up for a while now, grabbing his glasses off his bedside table, because he now actually needed them to see when he wasn’t quite awake yet, he checked the time on their illuminated alarm clock. 2:35am. Frowning slightly because why would Eggsy be up at this time? He got up and wrapped his deep red dressing gown around himself. After checking that every room upstairs was not occupied by the omega, he made his way downstairs to look for his missing mate. So far with Eggsy’s pregnancy with the twins he’s managed to sleep through the night almost every night since they found out he was pregnant with the odd occasion of morning sickness waking him up at 5am. Eggsy being missing from bed at half two in the morning was unheard of and the thought made Harry walk a bit quicker as the worst case scenarios started to come to mind.</p><p>Walking into the kitchen whilst expecting the worst, Harry found Eggsy with two forks in his hands and halfway through a family sized double layer chocolate cake whispering ‘one for me, one for you’ as he shovelled in enough cake off each utensil to make even JB look a bit nauseated. Harry stopped in his tracks at the entrance of the kitchen, reaching up to his glasses to start recording the scene in front of him and controlling his scent to the best of his ability so that the omega wouldn’t sense he was being watched as he did his best to not choke on each humongous bite. Harry’s amusement increased by a tenfold as he noticed that Eggsy was lightly bouncing and swaying in happiness whilst sat in his chair, clearly in a state of chocolate induced bliss. </p><p>He decided to make his presence known after another few seconds,<br/>
“Darling?”</p><p>Eggsy jumped about five foot, well as much as one could with an 8-month (twin) pregnancy belly weighing one down, in the air and dropped both forks onto the table with a clatter. </p><p>“Harry! What, um, hi?” He stuttered after he’d seen who it was that had interrupted his late-night tea party, with himself, unless you counted the unborn twins that is.</p><p>Harry just smiled and moved further into the kitchen to loom above him, still recording on his glasses which had been hacked by Merlin who for some reason must have had a notification on for whenever Harry’s glasses turned on. He wasn’t surprised that Merlin was up at this hour but was secretly pleased with himself for not flinching when he heard the cackling over the coms as he had joined in the recording to see Eggsy practically vibrating with happiness whilst eating cake. </p><p>“What exactly made you abandon me in bed to eat enough cake for a small village?” </p><p>Eggsy groaned and leaned into the hand Harry was cupping his soft cheek with, the dark red blush of embarrassment had faded into a light flush now that he had time to get over the fact he had been caught red handed. “And why the use of two forks, may I ask?”<br/>
Eggsy sighed and closed his eyes, “… so I could get more in”. Harry wiped a smudge of icing off the tip of his nose, “I couldn’t stop thinking about it, it’s like the babies were yelling at me to come down an’ eat the whole thing. Couldn’t say no to em’ babes”<br/>
The chuckling in his ear from Merlin started up again so he reached up and turned them off, booting Merlin out in the process. The other alpha would no doubt be saving the recoding for blackmail to use when Eggsy irritated him next. “Oi were you recordin’ me!? That ain’t fair, I’d like to see you try havin cravings for somethin’ that won’t shut up –” The pout on his lips was too much for Harry to resist as he lent down and placed a chaste kiss to them, catching the lingering taste of too sweet chocolate on them. “You’ll need to brush your teeth again my boy”</p><p>“I’m not finished Haz, the pups want ice cream too”  </p><p>“I’ll get you a spoon”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How they found out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How Harry, Eggsy and then everyone else found out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I may have borrowed a certain line from Bridget Jones' Baby. It's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard okay? I had to use it I'm (not) sorry.</p><p>Anyway this is how they found out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How Harry found out:</p><p> </p><p>“Gary Unwin. Will you please get up? It’s 2 in the afternoon”</p><p>Harry opened the bedroom door and sighed heavily when Eggsy refused to move from the nest of blankets he’d made in the centre of their bed. He walked over to the bed and uncovered the omega’s head, once Eggsy’s face became visible the tears glistening on his flushed cheeks made Harry fling back the blankets the rest of the way off and sit down next to him.</p><p>“Eggsy what earth is the matter darling? Is everything alright, are you hurt?”</p><p>Eggsy whined pitifully as he was rolled from his side onto his back. “Darling, please tell me what’s wrong” Harry swiped his thumbs under Eggsy’s eyes to wipe away the tears that had fallen. Eggsy sniffled and mumbled something into Harry’s palm with his eyes closed. “Speak up Eggsy, what was that?”</p><p>Eggsy sighed and looked up at Harry. “You were yellin’ at me…”</p><p>“I asked you to get out of bed dear, I don’t recall raising my voice at all” Eggsy whined again as more tears fell at the slight frustration lacing Harry’s words. “Y-you’re mad at me”</p><p>“I promise you I’m not, are you feeling alright?”</p><p>Harry bent down and sniffed at Eggsy’s neck, Eggsy shivered at the sensation and bared his throat.</p><p>“Hmm. You smell slightly different; your emotions seem to be a bit higher and you’re being more submissive towards me” Harry said as he lent back up.</p><p>Eggsy blinked owlishly up at him “…okay?”</p><p>“Darling, I think you may be pregnant” A soft smile slowly spread across Harry’s face as he stroked over Eggsy’s soft cheek with the back of his knuckles. They’d been trying to get pregnant for a while but were disappointed with each month that went by. Logically, Harry knew it may take a few heats before Eggsy was able to get pregnant due to being on suppressants for such a large period of his life. Luckily, him being young meant his heat cycle stayed at once a month when he came off the suppressants even after not experiencing one for many years.</p><p>“Oh” Eggsy smiled then laughed a bit before sitting up and giving Harry a quick kiss on the lips. “I’ll go take a test”</p><p>Harry stood up to let Eggsy leave the bed and go to the en-suite bathroom. He paced back and forth as he waited for Eggsy to re-enter the bedroom.</p><p>After what felt like forever, the bathroom door opened and Eggsy stepped through the doorway. He was holding the test in his hands and was smiling shyly up at Harry.<br/>“Harry”</p><p>“Eggsy”</p><p>“I’m pregnant”</p><p>Harry couldn’t stop the blinding smile that took over his face, “are you certain?”</p><p>“Yes, Harry” He said in the same exasperated way that he did when Harry told him they were going to be making martinis during their 24 hours together when he was a recruit. “What do ya think?”</p><p>“I think that this is quite possibly the most wonderful piece of information I have ever received in my entire life”</p><p>“Oh you sap come ‘ere” Eggsy’s laugh was bright and loud as he met Harry halfway across the room for a hug. Harry laughed with him as he picked him up and spun him around.</p><p>“I love you so much Harry” </p><p>“I love you too, more than you’ll ever know”       </p><p> </p><p>How everyone else found out:</p><p> </p><p>Eggsy took a deep breath in before knocking on the door to Merlin’s office and opening it when he was granted permission. “Merlin?” he asked the man who had his back to him. Merlin gestured to the seat next to his but didn’t look up from the bit of tech he was tampering with, a new design of the fountain pen that would be able to shoot out the stun darts like the watch. Eggsy was quite eager to play with that one. </p><p>“Aye?”</p><p>Eggsy walked over the chair but didn’t sit down, “I, um, please could I book some time off?”</p><p>“Course lad, how much and when? I’m sure it’ll be fine, ye haven’t actually had any holiday aside from mandatory mission leave –” </p><p>“6 months”</p><p>Merlin’s head shot up as he gaped up at Eggsy. “What! What in the fuck for?! What could –” <br/>“I’m pregnant”<br/>“—you possi… What?”</p><p>“I said I’m pregnant, Merlin” Eggsy grinned at the stunned alpha before jumping back quickly as a dart shot out from the pen Merlin was squeezing in his hand.</p><p>“Shit” Merlin swore as he put the pen down on the table. “At least we know that works now” he mumbled under his breath for before smiling up at Eggsy, “congratulations laddie, considering Arthur has the final say on time off, I’m sure you’ll have no trouble in getting it”. Eggsy was about to open his mouth to thank the man in front of him but Harry’s pissed off face suddenly popped up on the giant monitor in Merlin’s set up. </p><p>“Eggsy you little shit! I told you to wait before telling Merlin, I wanted to see his face for myself”. He knew Harry would deny it till the day he died (again) but the man was pouting as he glared through the screen. Merlin, having spun around in his chair again so fast Eggsy felt slightly concerned for the state of the wheels, opened his mouth to retaliate. “Harry. How in the fuck did ye get into my systems?”</p><p>Eggsy started speaking before Harry could explain himself. “Ah shit sorry babes, pregnancy brain, I forgot about that.” He hadn’t forgotten. Harry had pissed him off earlier that morning when he had refused to join him in the shower claiming he needed his beauty sleep. Eggsy hadn’t just planned on showering so after being denied what he wanted, he decided to deny Harry of what HE wanted. He didn’t care if he was being petty about it either. “Don’t worry though, I haven’t said about the other thing yet”. Merlin spun around in his chair again to face Eggsy.</p><p>“Other thing?”</p><p>“Eggsy!”</p><p>He cut Harry off before he could do any more whining, “we’re actually having twins bruv. We also wanted to know if you’d be their godfather?” Eggsy clasped his hands behind his back and stood there grinning widely, his scent, that he had been keeping under control the entire time, rose with happiness. Merlin’s eyes widened as he took in the news.</p><p>“Oh you bastard! Why do you get all the fun!” Harrys hisses making Eggsy turn his attention back to his mate. “Oi you’re here, kinda, but anyway Merlin what do you say because they’re right on me bladder and I have to piss somethin’ fierce” The omega diverts his gaze back down to Merlin but is taken aback when he sees that the other man has taken his glasses off and is holding his face in his hands. Eggsy immediately feels a rush of panic and grabs onto the alpha’s wrists.</p><p>“Oh my god Merlin! What’s wrong? Harry, something’s wrong with Merlin!”<br/>Before joining Kingsman, he’d always kept the more nurturing, omegan, side of himself under wraps unless he was comforting Daisy. Back at the estates if he’d acted like an omega, even in the slightest bit, Dean and his dogs would’ve given him so much shit that he’d learnt to separate from that part of himself. But at Kingsman, aside from Charlie and his little gang twats, he was treated no different from how the alphas and betas were treated. Even when he let his true scent and loving nature start to shine through his hardened exterior, the agents and staff still treated him as a human being rather than a secondary gender. </p><p>Eggsy looked back up to Harry as Merlin had yet to respond to his fretting.</p><p>“He’s fine Eggsy he’s just crying”</p><p>“Fuck off ye gobshite I’m not crying. Something was in my eye.” Merlin sniffed as he removed his hands from his face and wiped at his cheeks, his eyes a little shiny. </p><p>Eggsy felt all worry be replaced with happiness once again and let go of Merlin’s wrists to wrap his arms around the man’s neck, even if him standing and Merlin sitting made the angle a bit awkward and his back twinge. “I Knew you were a big old softy under those jumpers Merl”</p><p>Merlin growled a bit in his chest as Eggsy pulled away from the hug after Merlin returned it for a moment. “Call me Merl again and I’ll show you soft lad”</p><p>“Don’t you growl at him you four eyed git” Harry himself growled over the monitors</p><p>“Shove off Haz” Eggsy laughed as he rolled his eyes, “whadd’ya say then? Wanna be their god father?”</p><p>“I’d be honoured, thank ye. The both of ye” Merlin replaced his glasses and cleared his throat. “So you’re three months along then, aye? Is the time off just for missions?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll go on the one you have me down for with Percival next week, but Harry’s been bitching about that one, so it’ll have to be my last for a bit”. Eggsy glared at said man on the screen. “A gentleman does not bitch, darling” Harry scowled.</p><p>Merlin just snorted at him, “A gentleman might not but you certainly do, Hart” </p><p>“Oh fuck off”</p><p>As Harry was starting his bitching session, Kay, Percival, Bors, Gawain, Lancelot and a few of the support staff all came into the room.</p><p>“Er, hello? Were you lot outside the door that entire time?” Eggsy questioned.</p><p>“Not quite” Roxy grinned, “I was coming to ask Merlin something, but I sort of overheard the conversation because you left the door open. Then I told everyone that wasn’t on a mission to come down here” Her face flushed a bit as she rambled on.  </p><p>“Congratulations boy, twins did you say?” Kay chimed in from behind Roxy.</p><p>“Don’t call him boy Kay, do have some respect” Harry grumbled after he came into the office in person, finally.</p><p>“Ah sorry Arthur, well done to you too. Didn’t know you still had it in you to knock Galahad up” Kay grinned wickedly as the rest of the crowd chuckled at Harry’s glaring face. “Merlin, I remember Kay mentioning last week about how he despises the cold, yes? Ensure all future missions to sub-zero climates are assigned to him please”.</p><p>“Will do, Arthur”</p><p>“For fucks sake Harry, leave him alone ya big grump” Eggsy chuckled and wrapped his arms around his alpha’s waist, snuggling into his chest.</p><p>“Do you know the genders yet?” Percival asked</p><p>“Nah, we’re going to wait till they’re born”</p><p>“When did you find out? You’ve already had the first scan I assume?”</p><p>“We found out a month ago, Eggsy started crying when I asked him to get out of bed at 2 in afternoon one Sunday and I then noticed his scent had changed.”</p><p>“It was just the hormones I don’t usually cry alright I’m not that sensitive!” Eggsy’s face started to turn luminous as he was laughed at. “Fuck off I was tired alright” he mumbled into Harry’s neck. Harry squeezed him tightly and planted a kiss to his soft hair. “As lovely as this has been, I’m afraid Eggsy and I must return home now” Harry started to usher Eggsy out the door just as Bors spoke up,</p><p>“He’s already pregnant, Harry”</p><p>“Bors you’re fired”</p><p>“Arthur!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>All mistakes are my own, I've read through this about 5 times but there's probably still some there.</p><p>Tumblr- coffeetalkbaby</p><p>Bye bye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heatwave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been really bloody hot in England for the last few weeks (finally starting to cool off now) and I'm not made for the heat. Neither is Eggsy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short but sweet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Harry…Fuck…Harry it’s too hot” Eggsy groaned from where he was lying flat on his back on the kitchen tiles. </p><p>“I am aware” Harry answered from the dining room table where he was sat with a bit of paperwork that was at that moment doubling as a fan. The flimsy, albeit frightfully important document wasn’t doing much in helping to cool him down.</p><p>The temperature had been rising over the last two weeks, creeping into the thirties (c) and causing a humid heatwave to take over London.  </p><p>“Please, if you’ve ever loved me Harry, make it stop” Eggsy whispered into the air.</p><p>“Unfortunately, I am unable to turn off the sun darling”</p><p>“Shit. My hearts goin’ like the clappers. Babe, please can we move abroad”</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be just as hot, if not hotter?”</p><p>“Yeah, but they’ll have air con”</p><p>“I’ll order a fan”</p><p>“Or that yeah, that’s good. But I need to take a bath in ice or something, them pregnancy books do say that my body temp is higher now that I’m up the duff. Do you think because there’s two of em’ it’s doubly high?”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s how it works Eggsy”</p><p>“I dunno so much, taking my skin off seems like the only thing that’s gonna make me cool down. You wouldn’t understand.”</p><p>“I do admire your ability to stay sane I must admit” Harry didn’t even want to think about how uncomfortable being 6 months pregnant during the peak of a heatwave must be.</p><p>“I'm sweating everywhere. Even my arse crack is wet”</p><p>“That could just be because you’re near me dear”</p><p>The futile attempt at humour did not go over well with the omega who was still spread eagle on the floor.</p><p>“I love you Harry, but right now even the thought of you comin’ near me makes me want to kick you in the face. If you touch me I will tear you the fuck apart and there will be no evidence left”</p><p>“Duly noted” </p><p>Harry placed the document back onto the table just as their front door opened and closed which made JB spring to life from where he too was sprawled out on the kitchen floor next to Eggsy.</p><p>“Oh for fuck sake” Eggsy practically whined from the floor, “who the actual fuck is that?”</p><p>“Eggsy? Harry? Yes, hello you daft beast you” Came Merlin’s voice from down the hall where he was presumably trying to calm down the excited pug.</p><p>“We’re in here Merlin” Harry called out </p><p>“Merlin mate, I ain’t wearin any clothes ‘cept for me underpants but there’s no way I’m putting anything else on so deal with it alright.” Eggsy said to the Alpha as he came into the doorway of the room with JB trotting behind him. He rose an eyebrow as he took in Eggsy’s position.</p><p>“Surely that’s murder on your back lad?”</p><p>“I’m 10 minutes away from a breakdown because of it but it’s the only place where it’s cold. What’s up?”</p><p>“Ah well, I need those documents ye are currently sweating all over Harry”</p><p>“Fuck you”</p><p>“And I’ve brought a fan that R &amp; D have just finished designing, 10x cooler that the retail ones I believe. I figured ye would need it most Eggsy” Merlin placed said fan onto the dining room table with a clunk.</p><p>Eggsy gasped from the floor. “Merlin you beautiful bald bastard I could kiss you right now”</p><p>Harry whipped his head around and glared at his omega, “you most certainly will not” he growled out without really meaning to, but his protective instincts were getting more and more prominent as Eggsy progressed through his pregnancy. </p><p>Merlin laughed as Eggsy rolled his eyes fondly. “Shut up and help me up Harry” he said as he lifted his arms in the air.</p><p>“I thought if I were to touch you were going to ‘tear me the fuck apart and leave no evidence’?”</p><p>“Harry so help me god if you don’t help me off this floor within the next 20 seconds I will leave you for Merlin. He at least brought me a fan” </p><p>That soon got Harry up ans moving and he promptly rose from his seat to get his arms under Eggsy’s shoulders and carefully lift him from the floor then onto his feet. </p><p>“Gordon Bennett you weren’t this difficult to lift the last time I did it”</p><p>“Oh christ Harry” Merlin groaned as he saw Eggsy narrow his eyes </p><p>“I wasn’t 6 months pregnant with your fuckin’ kids the last time you lifted me up you wanker!”</p><p>Harry visibly paled as Eggsy ripped his arms out of Harry’s grip once he was securely on his feet.</p><p>“Shit. That came across wrong, I meant that I am getting less…able. Within myself”</p><p>Eggsy rolled his eyes for the second time in less than 10 minutes.</p><p>“Yeah yeah you’re getting old an’ whatever, at least you’re not the one growing two babies. Now let me get to the fan”</p><p>“Well aren’t you in a good mood today laddie” Merlin grinned as he got shot a glare that could’ve sent him six feet under.</p><p>“Listen, I’m a really pleasant bloody person to be around! At least when it’s not 30 odd degrees out and I’ve got two other bodies worth of heat inside me”</p><p>“Eggsy, I don’t think – ” </p><p>“Merlin, don’t say another word if you wish to keep your body in full health”</p><p>Merlin nodded and went to plug in the fan as Eggsy sat in the chair in front of it.</p><p>“I’m a fuckin’…breath of fresh air me” Eggsy mumbled through gritted teeth. </p><p>JB whined from where he was panting at Eggsys feet, “that’s right babes”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stress baking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry stress bakes whilst Eggsy's on his last mission</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because what else does one do when they're stressed?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scent of freshly baked goods wafted down the halls of the lower levels of the Kingsman HQ. Merlin followed the scent and rounded the corner that lead to the canteen space.</p><p>“Smells good in here” Merlin commented as he entered the mansion’s kitchen area. Even though he knew he could have pinged Harry’s glasses, he fancied a wander to stretch his legs and had gone in search of the alpha to tell him the good news. He had been searching for Harry for all of five minutes before remembering what Harry does when he’s stressed. Baking.  </p><p>Eggsy was completing his last mission before his medical leave from missions because of his newly announced pregnancy. Harry had practically begged the omega to not go but Eggsy, as well as Merlin, had insisted he go as it involved a mark Eggsy had been in contact with several times before. They all knew this would be the last time they would have contact with the mark as the information Merlin had wanted had been gathered the in the last mission Eggsy did, but he needed to appear at this gala to ensure the police did their job in arresting the mark for the crimes he had committed. It was a simple enough mission and Percival was partnering with him, Percival was actually posing as Eggsy’s alpha which was another reason why Harry was not pleased about the mission. The two were both wearing scent maskers developed by R &amp; D to make them smell like a mated couple to anyone that didn’t know any better. Harry hated it. </p><p>Jane, the head cook, lifted her head from where she was holding her face in her hands whilst leaning against the countertop. </p><p>“Merlin, please, take him away. He’s used up the entire weeks’ worth of eggs and milk and it’s only Monday. The flour’s just about gone and my sanity is wearing thin” Jane’s exasperated tone paired with the slight anger in her scent made Merlin feel sorry for the beta.</p><p>“Jane, I can hear you, you know” Harry huffed as he put a fresh batch of what looked like shortbread biscuits onto a cooling rack.</p><p>“Arthur, get out before I tell Eggsy that you cried over the scones you made him being burnt and that you then hacked into Merl—”</p><p>“Jane!” Harry hissed out, cutting Jane off.</p><p>“Oh Jane, ye glorious woman. I am going to use this information so inappropriately”</p><p>“Merlin if you even attempt to use that information against me I will deny every request your department sends me for the rest of my time as Arthur”</p><p>“You’re no fun, Arthur” </p><p>“Do fuck off, Archie”</p><p>Merlin flipped him off at the use of his given name but stayed where he was, “I did come here for a reason actually. Eggsy’s flight is due in 10 minutes so if you’d like to finish off here and meet me in your office for the debrief, Arthur, that’d be much appreciated”. Merlin nodded at Jane who was now looking much happier and made his way back up to Arthur’s office.</p><p>20 minutes later, Eggsy, who had stopped off at medical for the mandatory post mission checks, knocked on Arthur’s office door. He had expected to be called in but instead was greeted by the door flying open and being engulfed in strong arms.</p><p>“Harry!” Eggsy laughed out as he was squeezed gently, but firmly, by his alpha.</p><p>“Oh thank god you’re safe, I’ve not stopped worrying” Harry shoved his nose into the golden hair under his chin and breathed in the comforting scent of his mate. Happiness flowed from Eggsy as he secretly loved how protective and nurturing Harry had become since finding out about the pregnancy. Not that he wasn’t protective and nurturing before, but he used to more subtle about it.</p><p>“Course I’m safe, good at my job ain’t I?” Eggsy said as he hugged him back then pulled away to look up at him. </p><p>“Of course dear, do forgive me. I can’t seem to hold down the urge to wrap you up in cotton wool and keep you always in my sights very well these days” Harry smiled sheepishly as embarrassment tinged his scent. </p><p>The clearing of a throat caused both of them to turn around to face the direction of where the interruption came from.</p><p>“Can we begin the debrief now or do we need a few more minutes love birds?” Merlin said with a raised eyebrow from where he was sat behind Arthur’s desk. Harry had refused to stop pacing the room till Eggsy arrived, so Merlin took the plush leather chair for himself.</p><p>“Oh sorry, hiya Merls let’s get on with it then, my back is killing me and I really want a bath”</p><p>Merlin rolled his eyes at the nickname Eggsy had taken to calling him, knowing it irked him, but motioned for the two of them to sit down in the chairs on the other side of the desk.</p><p>An hour and a half later when the debrief was finished, Merlin left to go back to his ‘wizard cave’ as the agents like to call it, and Harry and Eggsy made their way to the bullet train to head home.</p><p>“I see you baked today then?” Eggsy cocked his head towards the three carrier bags filled with containers that held the multiple biscuits, pastries and other baked goods that sat at Harry’s feet. There were four bags, but Merlin had claimed the bag of shortbread for himself.</p><p>“Yes, well, I needed something to distract me whilst you were away”</p><p>“Harry, I was gone from 11am to 6pm, it wasn’t even a full day. The paperwork on your desk wasn’t a good enough distraction?”</p><p>“I couldn’t concentrate”</p><p>“So you stress baked?”</p><p>Harry huffed irritably, “I do not stress bake. I bake. Normally.”</p><p>“Bakin’ enough to feed to whole of Kensington is not normal”</p><p>“Is it so wrong of me?”</p><p>Eggsy grinned and locked ankles with the man across from him. “Nah, I love it. It’s nice knowin’ you care”</p><p>Harry’s stony expression softened as he took Eggsy’s hand in his own, “I’ll always care, you know that Eggsy”</p><p>Eggsy shrugged and squeezed the hand in his own, “doesn’t hurt to be reminded. Biscuits are a damn good reminder if you ask me”</p><p>The train came to a stop and the two took the lift up to the shop floor. Finally, after greeting the tailor on shift who was now closing up the shop for the night and getting into the taxi waiting for them outside, they made it home to Harry’s house that they now lived in together.</p><p>Harry looked down at his watch after putting the bags of baked goods onto the kitchen counter. </p><p>“It’s getting quite late, what do you want for dinner? I can make something, or would you like to order in?”</p><p>Eggsy looked down at his slightly curved stomach, the little bulge of the babies growing in his tummy only noticeable now that he had taken off his coat and suit jacket and was left in his white shirt and trousers. “Any requests from you two? You’ve usually got something to say on what I eat nowadays”</p><p>Harry chuckled and came over to place his palm over the little baby bump, “how about we try the new Greek restaurant a few streets away? I can pick it up whilst you have your bath”</p><p>Eggsy’s stomach growled loudly before he could respond, making them both laugh. </p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes then shall I?”</p><p>“Hell yeah babe” Eggsy tipped his head up for a kiss and was immediately granted one.</p><p>“Also,” Eggsy said as he set himself back down off his tip toes and ran his tongue across his lips, “you know what else I’d else I’d really like when you get back?”</p><p>“What?” Harry asked as his eyes followed the motions of Eggsy’s lips</p><p>“A foot massage”</p><p>Harry’s eyes shot up to meet Eggsy’s sparkling ones</p><p>“Cheeky little thing you, go and have your bath. I’ll get the food ordered”</p><p>Eggsy’s smile widened and he gave Harry another deep kiss, “love you Hazzy”</p><p>“I love you too dearest”</p><p>Eggsy went to go to the stairs to have his bath but turned around just as he got to the doorway of the kitchen/dining area.</p><p>“Oh, and Harry?”</p><p>“Mmh” Harry hummed, not looking up from where he was reading the restaurant’s menu,</p><p>“A deep dicking would also go down well bruv”</p><p>He jogged up the stairs laughing to the sound of Harry cursing at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Time to go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day before the twins were born.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Huh. Hadn’t realised that” Eggsy said to himself as he stared at the floor in front of him.</p><p>“What?” Merlin asked and spun around in his chair to face where the boy was making tea for Merlin and a snack for himself at the area that Merlin had turned into what was basically a mini kitchen in his office space. Eggsy was in the last stage of his pregnancy with the twins and had been helping out Merlin as a handler since his third month. He had spent a whole month learning how to guide the agents and was now acting as Percival, Roxy and Kay’s main handler.</p><p>“Nothin’, just…I can’t see my feet” Eggsy said as he tried to look over his belly to get a glance at his feet, he couldn’t see them.</p><p>Merlin smirked and got up to get his tea from where Eggsy had abandoned it on the counter whilst he was distracted by his newest revelation about his pregnancy. “That’s because you’re at the end of a pregnancy lad. I’m sure most pregnant people can’t see their feet when they’re growing just one pup. You’re growing two”</p><p>“Bloody terrified to be honest Merlin” Eggsy looked up at the alpha who was sipping on his too hot tea. He never waited for it to cool down a bit, Eggsy always silently judged him for that. </p><p>“You’ll do a fine job Eggsy, you said yourself that you practically looked after yer sister when she was a wee lass aye? Basically by yerself too” Merlin said reassuringly as he put down the tea and squeezed the omegas shoulder.</p><p>“Different though innit? I’m giving birth to these ones and that’s not gonna be fun, mum screamed the whole hospital down with Daise. Dean left half-way through to go to the pub cus he said it were irritating him” Eggsy’s expression hardened as he remembered the day his sister was born. “Bastard didn’t even give a toss that his daughter was being born”</p><p>“Well, you’re not yer mother and Harry’s not that twat of a step-father of yers. Being a Kingsman takes a lot of will power, you certainly have plenty of that and your pain tolerance is pretty high too. I can’t say much to ease ye but I know ye will do well, Eggsy”</p><p>That made Eggsy smile and relax a bit, “thanks mate, you’d be a good dad ya know”</p><p>Merlin shrugged and went back to his desk with his drink, “I have plenty of nieces and nephews, children never really came into the picture for me once I joined Kingsman. Besides,” he said and looked Eggsy in the eyes, “that’s what I’ve got ye for, you act like a little brat most of the time like most of the other agents. Ye are my kids in some way” Merlin noticed Eggsy’s eyes start to go glossy and his bottom lip quiver a bit.</p><p>“Fuck Merlin ya can’t say shit like that, I’m emotional enough as it is” He said and sniffed a bit whilst wiping his eyes with his palms</p><p>It was at that moment when Roxy came through the open door of the office and stopped in her tracks as she was about to start speaking.</p><p>“Is everything alright, Eggsy? Merlin?” She said looking between the two of them, confusion and worry clear in her scent.</p><p>Eggsy chuckled a little tearily and nodded his head, “yeah, all’s fine Rox. Merls just admitted that us lot are like his kids and I’m cryin’ like a baby over it. Nothin’ is wrong” </p><p>Roxy laughed and gave Eggsy a one-armed hug, “Aww Merlin! We love you too”</p><p>Merlin rolled his eyes at her comment but smiled all the same. “What did ye need, Roxy?”</p><p>Roxy cleared her throat and let go of Eggsy. “Ah yes, you probably won’t like me anymore actually. I sat on my glasses”  </p><p>Eggsy burst out laughing right as Merlin took in what had been said to him. He stopped laughing as the shade of red taking over Merlin’s face became concerning.</p><p>“Let me get this straight. Ye sat, on my newly designed glasses that only ye have, so they could be tested properly on yer next mission which is in” he looked down at his watch “2 and a half hours’ time?” </p><p>“Yes” she nodded...“Sir” she then added as an after thought</p><p>“Lancelot, if ye don’t put those glasses down and leave this room within the next 10 seconds I can promise ye paperwork will be your new best friend” The calmness in his voice did little to cover the anger lacing his scent.</p><p>Roxy tensed and thrust the bent glasses into Eggsy’s outstretched hands. “Right. Well I’ll be in the gym, see you later Eggsy, I think I’ll be hearing from you on the mission but if I don’t leave now I’m not sure I’ll be alive. Sorry again, sir.” After Roxy had practically ran out of the room, Eggsy turned his attention back to Merlin.</p><p>“Give them here and go”</p><p>Eggsy certainly didn’t need to be told that twice. He handed the glasses over and left the office, taking his not yet eaten snack of cheese and crackers with him and went to find Harry.</p><p>15 minutes later he was sat in his alphas lap being hand fed the cheese and crackers whilst Harry looked over the building plans for the new obstacle course that had been designed after Bors set the last one on fire. No one really knew how he did it, Bors had erased all footage off the security cameras and had refused to say anything about it. He did however agree to pay for the new one to be built. Harry had said it wasn’t necessary as Chester had kept the Kingsman profits quite high by refusing to spend their money on anything, but Bors had insisted. Merlin had also insisted considering he designed and even helped build the last one and was frankly quite pissed off it had been destroyed. Bors had been on some very boring missions as of late.</p><p>Eggsy shifted a bit to get comfortable again in Harry’s lap once he was done with his early afternoon snack. “Can you still feel your legs?” He asked as he wiggled around a bit more.</p><p>“Not at all, lost all senses around the 5-minute mark but it’s no bother. I have been through torture training after all” Harry didn’t even look up from the pages in front of him as he spoke. </p><p>Eggsy’s mouth dropped a little before he snapped it shut. “First of all, fuck you very much that is quite offensive actually. I am 37 weeks pregnant ya know.” He huffed and swung his legs round to heave himself up and on to his feet. “Second of all, why didn’t you say anythin’? I would’ve got a chair or gone on the sofa”</p><p>Harry, who had finally looked up from the desk, reached out with the hand that wasn’t holding his pen to stroke over Eggsy’s tummy. “Because I like having you three with me, physically, numb legs certainly won’t stop me having you sit with me. It’s quite comforting actually” He smiled and pressed back on what was presumably a foot that nudged at his hand.</p><p>Eggsy smiled and made a pleased noise in the back of his throat, the happiness in his scent matching his mates. Although their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.</p><p>“Come in” Harry called as he placed his hand back on the desk</p><p>“You left this, Eggsy” Merlin grumbled when he opened the door and let JB jump from his arms and to the floor. He trotted over to Eggsy and placed his front paws on his legs, panting happily up at him.</p><p>“Oh shit sorry bruv, forgot he was in there” Eggsy said to Merlin and bent forward as far as he could to scratch JB on the top of his head. JB, now content with the scratches received, put his paws down and went over to curl up in his fluffy bed at the side of the sofa in the office.</p><p>“I gathered. Although he didn’t seem to realise either, too busy snoring his head off. Gave me a heart attack when he started doing his best impression of a chainsaw 10 minutes after you left” Merlin glared at him when he laughed. </p><p>“How’re the glasses coming along? Rox’s mission is in a bit innit?” Eggsy asked and rubbed a hand over his stomach where he felt one of the twins moving about.</p><p>“They’re not as bad as she made out, the frames were just badly bend but I’ve fixed them and they work fine. Don’t worry about this mission though lad, one of the support staff are taking it. Jack wanted some over time, his wife’s expecting too and he wants to have some extra money”</p><p>“Fair enough, don’t blame him, babies are – ow!” Eggsy shouted out making Harry snap his head up from where he had gone back to signing off the building plans.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He sounded a bit frantic as he stood up on wobbly legs, the pins and needles starting to kick in. Merlin too looked a bit worried but stayed back as Harry ran his hands over Eggsy’s arms and stomach.</p><p>“Fuckin hell, I’m fine just a strong kick is all. Christ is it possible for the baby to kick ya lung? Bloody felt like it” Eggsy winced and went to sit on the sofa with Harry’s help.</p><p>He groaned a bit as a cramp went through his abdomen, “God Braxton hicks as well give us break” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as the pain faded off.</p><p>“Are ye sure ye are okay Eggsy? Are you going into labour?” Merlin asked and looked between the omega and alpha pair.</p><p>“Only 37 weeks bruv, still got 2 weeks yet”</p><p>“38 weeks practically my dear, tomorrow marks 38 so one week really” Harry said and rubbed soothing circles over Eggsy’s stomach after sitting down next to him. JB jumped up on the other side of him to see what was going on.</p><p>Eggsy smiled and stroked over JB’s back, “I’m fine now, just some strong movement is all. Doc said it was normal to get Braxton’s at this time too”</p><p>“Alright then. I’ll be off then; I need to give Roxy her glasses back and scare her into not sitting on them again”</p><p>“Give her my best, yeah?”</p><p>“Will do”</p><p>Merlin left and the couple were alone again, with the addition of the pug who had now gone back to his bed. </p><p>“I can’t wait to not be pregnant anymore. It’s alright when your belly’s jus’ a lil round but it’s bloody knackering at this stage”</p><p>Harry frowned and pulled the omega into his arms for a cuddle. “Not long to go my boy, I’m sorry you’re in so much discomfort. I wish there was something I could do to help you feel better” He said and nuzzled into the golden strands under his nose.</p><p>Eggsy sighed and snuggled into Harry’s neck, “lots of cuddles. And chocolate. Kisses too”</p><p>Harry kissed the top of his head and held him a bit tighter. “Those things can most definitely be arranged”.</p><p>Later on, in the early hours of the next morning, Eggsy got his wish of no longer being pregnant as their babies came into the world at 38 weeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for tuning in, bye for now :)</p><p> </p><p>All mistakes are my own of course.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>